1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of information delivery devices and instruction techniques for education in remote and underserved areas such as many third world countries. More specifically the present invention relates to a computerized curriculum capture, organization and delivery system for defined and limited quantities of data which are drawn from a database source such as the Internet and which pertain to selected curriculum topics. This quantity of data is partitioned into units in the form of curriculum web sites, is organized and linked to form a lesson network and stored within a digital library, and is delivered through servers and a distribution network to end user receivers in an interactive format. This system resembles existing Internet and intranet access in that organized information is delivered to a computer monitor and the end user responds with commands to progress through a desired information receipt path, and differs in that an on-line connection is not necessary for interactive delivery of the information. The elimination of an on-line connection requirement makes this system portable and suited to interactive lesson delivery for students in areas in which telephone lines for Internet access are not available. As a result, the powerful pedagogical capability of interactive computer-delivered education can reach students in the most remote and underserved communities anywhere in the world.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have in recent years been Internet and intranet computer networks for delivering organized information to end user computer monitors, which is formatted so that the end user is able to input commands and thereby respond and otherwise interact with the network to progress through a desired information access path. Such networks often provide a wealth of information which can be organized into as invaluable teaching tools. A problem with these networks is that they are only accessible from areas served by telephone links, and this requirement excludes many areas of the third world so that students are deprived of this great pedagogical advantage.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for curriculum delivery for which an on-line connection is unnecessary.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a method and system suited to interactive lesson delivery for students in areas such as many third world countries.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a method and system which organizes captured information into a meaningful and logical lesson structure.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a method and system which is efficient to operate and cost effective.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A computerized curriculum capture, organization and delivery system is provided, including a data gathering mechanism for defining and downloading a quantity of data from a data source; a data retaining mechanism in communication with the data gathering mechanism for storing the quantity of data; a data organizing mechanism in communication with the data retaining mechanism for organizing the quantity of data into a cohesive and interactive lesson; a server in communication with the data retaining mechanism; a data delivery mechanism in communication with the server; and a user receiver with an input mechanism in communication with the server for operation by an end user; so that the data gathering mechanism defines and downloads a quantity of data from the data source pertaining to a selected curriculum topic, whereupon the data organizing mechanism partitions the data into curriculum units and arranges and interlinks the curriculum units into a lesson web having an interactive format; the server delivers the quantity of data to the data delivery mechanism and the data delivery mechanism delivers the quantity of data to the receiver in interactively accessible segments, and the data delivery mechanism and server deliver commands input into the end user receiver input mechanism to the data storage mechanism in a continuing interactive pattern. The data source may be the Internet or may be a distribution network where the data delivery mechanism is the distribution network.
The data retaining means is preferably a digital library. In this instance, the curriculum units and the lesson webs preferably are stored in a form which is inclusive of at least one of: text, graphics, images, audio, video, and multimedia content. The digital library preferably additionally contains applets.
The server mechanism preferably includes a service subsystem including several digital servers for the delivery of curriculum units and lessons to the user receiver. The digital server preferably incorporates conversion tools for converting the quantity of data within the retaining means into a form suitable for delivery by the delivery mechanism. The service subsystem preferably includes a mechanism for synchronizing delivery of curriculum units and lesson webs to meet receiver requirements.
The delivery of the lesson webs preferably is synchronized according to a schedule. The delivery of the lesson webs preferably is synchronized in real-time. The service subsystem optionally includes bi-directional system, or a broadcast only system, or a system which incorporates a mixture of point to point, point to multipoint and broadcast system functions.
The user receiver preferably is a user receiver subsystem including several user receivers connected via a local network incorporating one of: a gateway server and a local server, for actual reception of curriculum streams from the subsystem, and for playback of curriculum streams to the user receivers in the local network. The curriculum units preferably are curriculum websites, and these websites preferably are configured as a web site carousel.
A method is provided of computerized curriculum capture, organization and delivery, including the steps of selectively gathering a quantity of data from a data source; storing the quantity of data within data retaining mechanism; partitioning the quantity of data into curriculum units; organizing and linking the curriculum units into a lesson web within the retaining mechanism; and delivering the quantity of data through a server and through a delivery mechanism to a user receiver in a format for interactive access.